


unexpected ecounter

by apfelstrudelz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Era, Character Death Fix, I'm sorry Car, Illustrations, M/M, Operas, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelstrudelz/pseuds/apfelstrudelz





	unexpected ecounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What chaos, what a din!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019893) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 




End file.
